The present invention is directed to a cosmetic sampler for use in the test application of a cosmetic preparation. The sampler includes an applicator with a rod-like section on which the cosmetic preparation is deposited and a cover for enclosing and protecting the cosmetic preparation. The rod-like section of the applicator is formed of a plastic material compatible with the cosmetic.
In the past, cosmetic preparations have been made available to potential customers usually at a point-of-purchase in the form of tubes such as tubes of lipstick. In the case of lipstick or eye shadow, samples of various colors are provided, however, not in a sanitary disposable individual sampler form.
Attempts to provide single use disposable samplers has faced the problems that the applicator member may be abrasive and co-acts in a deleterious manner with the cosmetic preparation. Another problem has been to find a material used for the applicator which is compatible with the cosmetic preparation and, in the case of lipstick, does not result in a breakdown or disintegration of the material forming the applicator.